


Pyrrhic

by ScarlxtWidxw



Category: Marvel, Marvel 616, X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, I'm adding characters as I go
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2019-11-08 11:32:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 7,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17980526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarlxtWidxw/pseuds/ScarlxtWidxw
Summary: (Under revision)After losing his healing factor, Logan goes to find and confront the man that wants him, alive. Ororo refuses to let him go alone, especially since the journey could be more dangerous than before due to his missing healing factor of course. Will the couple make it out alive, or will they just be led to their demise?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on the ”Death of Wolverine” comics! I wanted to write an alternate part where Ororo left with Logan instead of staying behind.

Ororo listened to Reed tell Logan the bad news. It was hard for her, seeing the pain and hurt on his face. After all, they were lovers and close friends. They were like a family. Ororo lost too many people in her life and she didn't know if she could bear another. She was always tired, her mind and body aching as she laid in her bed by Logan every night. Tired of all the stress and pain during her life. At night when she's up by herself, her past engulfs her and sometimes it's just too much. No amount of back rubs, warm salt baths, or ancient and new medicine could ease her pain. Not even something Hank made just for her could help. But it wasn't time to worry about herself, she needed to worry about Logan. She made it clear to herself that she would be his muscle due to his lost healing factor. Even though he could still protect himself, he still needed the help. She would give him the boost his healing factor once did. Logan's past was a nasty, gigantic beast, and it was coming to get him. 

Ororo snapped out of her thoughts and paid attention to the conversation going on. She grabbed Logan’s hand and rubbed it, careful not to accidentally rub near the 3 red cuts his claws made whenever he used them. She saw him up late at night, tending to his wounds after accidentally popping out his claws during a bad dream. She would get up and kiss him on the cheek to make him feel better. He would smile and kiss her back, but under that smile he was still in a great deal of pain. Sometimes he would just pull her into a close hug and just hold her. Sometimes, she would feel a few tears fall on her shoulder. 

”Well is there any precautions we can take?” she asked. She wanted to be as careful as possible. She was going to buy Logan a helmet, a suit of armor, anything to keep him safe. 

”Well, don’t go and get a concussion, and Logan please, please _don't_ use your claws.”

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uhm a this is gonna be a really short sexual chapter that's going to suck ASS but I promise I'll get better as I keep working on it. Practice makes perfect!

The pair sat in a hotel room, listening to the rain pour on the window, the wind howling slow and sadly.

This was supposed to be somewhat of a getaway, an ideal, quick vacation from all their problems, but it felt like they accidentally brought them along. It was times like this when Ororo couldn't control her pain or simply didn't care to, it showing through her only outlet sometimes, the weather.

She looked outside, at the families, children playing in puddles before getting called inside by their parents. Deep inside, that's all she wanted. To have a family, like the ones from the classic black and white shows, or the families brought to us in "living color" on NBC. Even though she found a family within the X-Men, sometimes it wasn't the same as the love from your own skin and bones.

There were also couples, blissfully in love, or just complete strangers sharing an umbrella, looking out for one another. Everytime a couple passed, it reminded her of how most of her previous relationships crashed and burned. One took her powers, another dumped her in a blink of an eye. She looked at Logan, who was throwing back a bottle of whiskey concentrated on a hockey game, wondering when this relationship would eventually fall apart. She didn't want it to, but something bad was constantly around the corner.

But along with the family thing. Ororo always thought about the idea of starting her own family. With her own baby girl or boy to care for. She would always dream about her and Logan, caring for a beautiful baby with her eyes and his hair color, watching him/her grow up into a successful young adult. They would live somewhere semi-remote, with a neighbor 5 minutes away. Maybe in Canada. She would give the baby all of her love. They wouldn't be perfect, but they could be some pretty good parents. She and Logan entertained the idea of a baby, but deep down they both knew that now wasn't the best time. So they always were careful, inspecting condoms and wearing one always during their sexual activities. They couldn't afford a slip-up. Especially right now. She snapped out of her deep thinking when Logan started rubbing her shoulders.

”Loosen up ’Roro. Don't worry about me. I’ll be fine, and besides I got you don't I?”

Did she really look that tense.

”But Logan, you can just go on this suicide mission, even with me tagging along. It's just to dangerous. You c-”

Before she could finish, he kissed her. She could still taste the hotel alcohol on his breath, but that didn't bother her right now.

”I love you darling, but I didn't want to hear all of your rumblin’.”

He guided her to the bed and laid her down. She opened her drawer and pulled out a condom. 

”Will we be needing this?”

He grabbed the condom and tossed it, shocking Ororo in the process.

”Let’s try something different for a change.”

She slowly undressed him, and he did the same, it felt like there was nothing bad between them. No pain, no sorrow, and no thin sheet of plastic. Just skin, warmth, and love. It felt like everything negative was stripped with their clothes. 

There was just something about Logan that drove Ororo crazy in a good way. Was it how his calloused hands gently touched her. Was it how he paid attention to every detail. Was it how he was soft and gentle, but rough and aggressive at the same time. Or was it the sweet nothings he whispered in her ear. Or was it how he tugged on her hair, not pulling it hard enough for it to come out, but just enough. Whatever he was doing pleased her, and the heavy downpour of rain and howling wind stopped. The sky clearing to show a perfect sky blue even Crayola couldn't turn into a color pencil. 

This time was different. Ororo couldn't explain why, but it felt like they were both there in the moment, free from any pain that was holding them down. They were in the eye of the hurricane, for now. There was still more battles to fight, their problems weren't just over. Logan's nails dug into Ororo's stomach and just about everywhere else as he reached his climax. He let out a howl as he reached his peak and collapsed on the nearest empty space, pulling her down with him. He pulled her closer until there was no air between them, and they both looked into each other's eyes, and for the first time in a while, they didn't see pain and hurting, or 50 million problems.

They just saw love. 


	3. Chapter 3.a

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In honor of 15 hits, 2 kudos and one subscription (I know it doesn't seem like much, but it is to me) so I'm writing a special chapter. Hope y'all enjoy.

Ororo woke up with her long hair again, in a messy braid, wearing a long white sundress, cooking something her mind couldn't make out. When did she grow her hair back out? She was holding a little girl with piercing blue eyes and jet black hair. She looked just like Logan, singing Ororo a familiar song Logan used to play often. But she still couldn't make out who the girl was. She knew it had to be her daughter, but nothing else. What was her name, does she go to school, daycare, anywhere? She was clueless. The girl stopped playing with Ororo’s braid and singing, looked her in the eye with her wide, bright blue eyes and said

”Hi, mommy!” in a candy-like voice.

Ororo figured that she had to be 3 or 4.

”Can I play with Piotr and Kitty? I have to give Kitty her birthday present.” She pointed to the purple dragon on the table.

”I named him Lockheed.”

The little girl made her heart melt. Ororo didn't want to let her go, because she knew this was a dream and possibly the last time she would see the girl. She started to love the girl like she was actually real. But she wasn't real. None of it was.

”Sure Jean.”

She let the girl down and kissed her on her forehead. Jean grabbed the dragon and ran towards the back door. 

_Jean._

 Where did she get the name Jean from. The only Jean she knew was her best friend, Jean Grey-Summers. And that Jean was gone. She missed Jean so much. Only Jean could fill the Jean shaped hole she left. She yearned for her best friend.

She _needed_ her best friend. Especially at times like this. 

Ororo decided to let some air in. She opened a window and let some air in. She tried to pull the air in but nothing. Not even a puff. That's weird. Why isn't her powers working as normal? She heard the doorknob jiggle. 

Ororo looked toward the front door. It was Logan, but in a crisp, starched button-down shirt and khakis. He put down his briefcase and leaned down to pick up Jean, who was running towards him at full speed with the Piotr and Kitty, two German Shepherds with brightly painted pink nails. She screamed ”Hi daddy” as loud as she could. Jean was clearly a daddy's girl. 

”Hi Jeanie! You wanna play some hockey today?”

She shook her head violently. 

”Can I still help you tend to the garden afterward mommy?”

”Sure, now go get your hockey things honey.”

”And hello to you darling.”

Logan walked up to Ororo and kissed her passionately.

Jean screamed ”Yuck!” before getting shooed by her parents. 

”Logan, why isn't my powers working?”

He pointed to a thin black bracelet they both were wearing. 

”After you got pregnant with Jeanie, we decided the best thing to do was to leave the X-Men and give up our powers so Hank made these just for us. Some fancy science stuff I don't remember. We're no longer Wolverine and Storm, members and leaders of the X-Men. That's our past ’Roro. Now we're just Ororo and Logan Howlett. Influential people in the community and on the elementary school’s PTO. Normal ol’ citizens.” 

Ororo couldn't breathe, speak or even move. Then suddenly she just fell through the ground. Logan quickly followed her but a silver bullet quickly pierced his chest.   She wanted to scream and do something, but she was helpless. All she could do was cry as she fell down the bottomless pit. 

Then images flashed all around her. Her an Logan. Her and Jean. Her and Scott. Her and Kitty and Piotr. Her and Kurt, Hank, Rouge, Bobby. Her and Xavier. Even a few images of her and T’Challa. The good times.  

And then she fell against a hard surface and the blow knocked her unconscious. 

She ”woke up” a little bit later and felt constricted. 

”Oh no.” 

She opened her eyes and saw the chaos. The rubble, the bones, and...her dead mother. 

She shot up out of her sleep in a sweat, with a few tears rolling down her face. She looked at Logan and inspected him. Making sure he was still living and breathing. She looked at his hands and saw his three glistening claws out, with blood flowing down his hand. 

”Oh Logan”

It was clear that Ororo wasn't the only one having a bad dream. 

 


	4. Chapter 3b

Logan was sitting in the woods alone, drinking a beer while petting some dog. It wasn't his and he didn't know where it came from. Hell, he didn't even know where he even was, or how he got there.

He went to grab another beer, but he noticed some black figure. It seemed like it was looking for him. It stopped looking and started running towards him full speed. 

”What the hell?”

Logan released his claws at the sight of the beast. 

”Snikt”

He wasn't going to run away from whatever that thing was. He ran towards it. 

He took his best shot at the beast. He got a few strikes in, but the thing threw him against a tree. 

”Shit.”

He got back up and kept fighting. That wasn't going to knock him down easily. 

For every hit he got in, he was knocked down twice. He had enough.

”That's it bub.”

He aimed towards the two white dots on the beast. It had to be the eyes right?

It had to be something, something important.

He charged at the thing for the last time and stabbed it in the eyes. It fell to the ground in pain, letting out a disturbing roar. It shook the entire forest, past the soil and groundwater. Past the rock and fossils and bones of the forgotten to the molten core that had no mercy. 

The thing got smaller and morphed into the shape of a woman. The thing started to cry out  
“Why, Logan? Why do you do the things you do?”  
He went to investigate the thing, it was changing, morphing into people from his past. More specifically, past lovers. Dead ones. The first person he caught a glimpse of was Kayla. He rushed towards her and held her until she morphed in to the next person and the next. Istu, lifeless with a bullet through her pregnant stomach. 

Then Mariko, she didn't say anything, she just caressed his cheek until she faded into Ororo. 

Ororo wasn't dead, why was she here? She reached to kiss him on the cheek, but she was consumed by some liquid metal. She looked at with pleading eyes as the metal covered her face and hardened. 

”’Roro!” 

He scratched at the metal, trying to get him out, but she began to crack like glass and she simply shattered. Into a million pieces. Before he could comprehend, the shards formed into Jean.

Jean kept muttering the words, ”kill me, ” as if she was in pain, but he just couldn't bring himself to it. He couldn't kill Jeanie. He was going to help her, take her back home, surprise Ororo. He knew how much Ororo missed her. She would even talk about Jean in her sleep. He wasn't going to kill her.

”No Jean. Not again.”

”No?”

She quickly got angry, no furious. This wasn't his Jeanie. Not the one he loved. There was no love in her eyes, it was like he was holding that Pheonix. 

”Fine! How about I kill you instead?” 

With those words, it felt like someone was killing him inside and out. It felt like his soul was getting sucked out of him. 

He was falling for what seemed like an eternity until he hit the ground. He quickly got up and looked around. 

“Hell, I thought I wasn’t gonna see this place again so soon. Did ya miss me Hell?”

He’s been to Hell before, literally. Saving ‘Roro. He remembers the times he wasn’t so nice to her in the past. When he wasn’t so nice in general. Sometimes it eats him up, but there are bigger things that need worrying. He knew he was going to end up here, he didn’t have the cleanest past, but he was a changing man. He was doing better. Apparently, that wasn't enough, but he couldn't blame anyone but himself. 

He heard a woman crying for help, his help. 

”’Roro?”

He turned around and there she was, being forcefully held by Minos. She was pregnant! Was it his baby, or Minos. He didn't care, he was going to save them, and take care of them, have a real family. And pray that the baby doesn't get claws or his temper. 

”Wait ’Roro I'm coming!” 

He tried to get to her, but he couldn't, it was like some force field was thrown up. He fought it, clawed at it, pleaded with it, bit it, but it just wouldn't budge. 

”Don’t worry Wolverine. I'll take care of your baby!”

After saying that, Minos pulled out a gun and shot her twice in her stomach. 

”Looks familiar?”

Logan cried, he cried like a baby. Snot ran out of his nose and tears streamed down his face. The force field around him was stronger than before. 

Minos kicked her in the stomach and then kicked her into the river.  The stream turned red and Minos disappeared.  The entire area began to flood with red water. 

Logan shot up out of his sleep. Well torture. ’Roro was rubbing his hand and trying to clean the blood leaking from his hands. 

”It’s okay Logan, I had a bad dream too. I'm here.” 

Logan didn't say anything back, he just simply hugged her for as long as he could. If his dreams were right, then his days holding her were numbered.  


	5. Chapter 5

The couple stayed up after Ororo cleaned Logan’s wounds, just watching some comedy, holding each other. This was all Ororo really wanted, but she knew this peaceful moment wasn't going to last long. Something was always around the corner. 

She was right.

Logan stopped laughing and fell silent. It was like a dark shadow was cast on his face. He looked disturbed, but scared and uneasy underneath that mask. 

”Get yer things ’Roro. We gotta go,  **Now**.”

Ororo wanted to ask so many questions. She was worried but now wasn't the time. They quickly dressed and gathered their things. Ororo had a horrible feeling. Like they were walking straight to their doom. Walking straight into the arms of the angel of death. The feeling was eating her alive, but she had to be by Logan's side. To protect him. So she quickly buried down the feeling. It probably wasn't even that serious. Maybe she was just overreacting. Right? 

They walked to Logan's retro car. It stuck out like a sore thumb amongst the newer, slick cars, but a functioning car is a blessing, especially in the city, or for running from your problems. They got in the car and Logan sped out of parking lot, almost running over a pedestrian in the process. 

”Maybe you should relax Logan.” 

But he didn't relax, instead, he kept cursing the universe, cursing everything. The further they drove, the more obvious it came to Ororo that they weren't going to stop by the school to say some quick goodbyes. That horrible thought came back to Ororo’s mind. That she was never going to see the school, her friends, or the kids again. 

It felt like they were driving for hours. Ororo didn't know where they were going, but she was pretty sure they crossed the border into Canada. She was trying to stay up for the entire ride, but she eventually dozed off, occasionally waking up on the rougher parts of the trip, and then going back to sleep. She didn't know why she was so tired even though she had over 12 hours of sleep. It was probably nothing to be too concerned about, she hoped. 

They arrived at a modest, small home in the middle of nowhere. It wasn't a palace, but compared to some places Ororo stayed, it was a mansion on cloud nine. She was just happy for some shelter and some food. It felt like she hasn't eaten a meal in days. Whenever he stopped for gas, Logan would buy her a drink and a snack, but a snack was nothing like a meal. Especially since it felt like her body was telling her to eat more, way more than she would usually eat. But just like everything else, she brushed it off. If she wasn't doubled over in pain, it probably wasn't serious enough to worry about. Maybe Logan picked up some groceries at some point, maybe she would stumble across a garden, or maybe the cabin was decked out with edible rations. Something fresh would be preferred but at this point, she would anything somewhat edible. She knew she was never going to go hungry ever again, especially if she could do something about it. She made that very clear to herself. 

The couple entered the house. Surprisingly, it was in excellent shape, like someone lived there and took care of it. Maybe it was someone’s winter home. She automatically noticed the number of weapons, somewhat hidden through the house.

Maybe they hunt deer?

Maybe a gun or an ax would come in handy later. She kept mental tabs of every weapon she saw. At this point, you could never be too safe. 

”It’s a friends ’Roro, we’re welcome for as long as we like, or until they get back. We just gotta stay here, off the radar for a little bit. You can get comfortable.”

Logan then left, leaving her alone. Ororo looked around at the place she was staying indefinitely. There was a nice living room setup with a sofa and a small tv. A kitchen with a stove, oven, and compact fridge, and two rooms. Maybe two bedrooms. Did a family stay here? No good parent would let their kids be in the presence of large amounts of firearms and swords, but then again, Logan wasn't exactly hanging around brunch throwing, yoga attending soccer moms and dads that played fantasy football and drunk beer on their off days. 

She went into the first room she saw. It was a fairly large room with a large bed and tv. She was guessing this was the parents bedroom. She checked every inch of the room for a knife or something. She only found a battle ax, but besides that, the place was pretty clean. She dropped her bag on the bed and went to the other room. To her relief, it was only a bathroom. She noticed the large porcelain tub in the corner. 

Well, Logan did say to get comfortable, and she hasn't bathed in a while. A bath wouldn't hurt. 

She took a nice soak in the tub and cleaned it afterward. She then went to the kitchen after washing her hair and putting on some clothes. She was planning to grab something to eat and then exploring the surroundings. She opened the compact fridge and saw a banana. It had a few brown spots but that didn't matter. She just wanted something, anything to eat. She grabbed the banana and headed towards the door. Before she could leave, Logan kicked the door open and blocked it holding two paper bags full of canned food. 

”From now on, no one can leave this house.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I know I usually tell the story from Ororo's point of view, but I'm changing it up for this chapter and telling it from Logan’s. Let's see how this goes.

She’s pregnant with our kid. Could tell from days ago, the changes in her attitude and appetite. The morning sickness and back pain. I know this is the last thing we wanted, but maybe I could raise this kid right, be there for him or her.

And pray to God they don't get any claws. 

I hope that kid takes after ’Roro and not me. The world doesn't need any more ruthless killing machines with blood on their hands. It needs caring and compassion. I don't want the kid anywhere near my footsteps. 

But I'll be the best damn father to that kid. 

That's one thing I will do and you can bet on that. 

And I'll be the best man to ’Roro. I'll protect her and the baby, from any harm no matter the cost.

It's about time I paid up anyway. 

Everything I deserve is long overdue. When you lived for so long and watched people you cared for simply die and become forgotten, it hurts. Then you just don't mind death.

’Roro looked so beautiful in her sleep. I watched her sleeping from the door frame. I was thinking about popping the question. I gotta get ready. Get the plans together. Find out who the hell wants me. She had that pregnant glow that those daytime talk show hosts talk about. 

Like Itsu had. 

I got defensive. Our location was probably compromised and someone was probably coming. 

They couldn't harm ’Roro or the kid. 

My kid. 

My sport or princess. Daddy's little girl or man.

My everything.

They were innocent. 

Did I smell a bomb?

No. It can't be. 

”’Ro-!”

An explosion went off destroying and setting ablaze the entire kitchen and living room. 

Gotta protect them. 

I looked at ’Roro for possibly the last time and I released my claws. She was waking up. Hopefully, she would just go back to sleep. I don't want her to see me hurt, bleeding or possibly dead. 

My hands hurt so much, and I’ve had the metal ripped out of my bones. But no time to cry. I gotta do what I have to. 

And I'm the best at doing it. 

I charged at the group, slicing and cutting whoever was foolish enough to get too close. Then suddenly the sky turned dark and lighting slammed into the ground and any unsuspecting person. Sure enough, it was ’Roro, and she wasn't happy. She looked furious. 

And everyone was about to feel the wrath of a goddess. 

”Enough! Leave him alone, or pay with your life!”

No one backed down. Instead, they all aimed at her. 

Huge mistake. 

She ripped the air out of people's lungs, made people collapse, swept some people away, she destroyed people from the inside out. 

She looked possessed by a demon. Like when Jean was taken over by the Phoenix.

Lifeless.

Loveless.

She made everything slam to the ground, making it sounds like the moon fell into Earth two steps away. The impact even made me fall back. She eased herself to the ground and walked towards me.

That is before she collapsed. 

”’Roro!”

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm still telling the story from Logan's pov. Sorry for all of these point of view jumps. I'm just trying to experiment until I find one I like. I'll let y'all know when any pov changes. Thanks!

I ran to her. This was all my fault. I feel horrible. She tried to help herself up before throwing up a centimeter from my feet. I helped her up, putting my hand on her stomach for support. I felt her little baby bump and couldn't help but smile. 

That was my kid, and this time I was going to do everything right. I made enough mistakes to teach me everything I need to know. 

But now is not the time. Our location is compromised and reinforcements are probably coming soon. ’Roro isn't feeling too well and for the long run, I don't know what we're going to do.

But for right now I know we gotta get the hell out of here. 

I made sure ’Roro was tucked in the backseat. I covered her in my jacket and a few pillows that weren't burned or covered in blood or dirt. To top it all off, I covered her in the blanket from the bed. I just wanted her to be comfortable and safe. I wanted to make it up to her. 

She didn't look too good. She looked pale and exhausted. She tried to keep up her appearance, but her eyes told me everything I needed to know. I should have left her home. I'm the reason she's hurting like this. This wasn't her problem and now it's hurting her more than it's hurting me. 

I cleared the house of our stuff and got in the car. I looked at the house, the bullets, and the bodies for the last time before speeding off. 

I don't know why this bothered me but it sent chills down my spine. 

”I'm sorry ’Roro.”

I didn't get a response so I looked at her. She was peacefully sleeping, wrapped in my jacket.

She looked so beautiful. She was perfect. I can't believe I've almost lost her so many times. 

I was driving to a bar owned by a guy I knew. I could clean my hands and get a drink. Regroup. But most importantly, make an important call and get us the hell out of British Columbia. 


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi, I'm still telling the story from Logan’s POV.  
> I'm trying to clean up the story as well since this is the first one I didn't give up on. I'm trying my best to get decent chapters out for people that are interested. Sorry for all of the grammatical errors, and tips and advice are greatly appreciated!  
> Also, I'm finishing my other story after this one. I have some great ideas that y'all might enjoy.  
> Thanks!  
> P.S. This chapter is a little well a lot of nsfw you could say. Read at your own caution.

I pulled over for the night to get some rest. 

”Come back here, Logan. There's room.”

I crawled next to ’Roro in the cramped back seat. It was a little awkward, but surprisingly comfortable. I was getting ready to sleep until she crawled on top of me. 

She rubbed my shoulders and began to softly kiss me and my face. 

”Is this okay?”

I nodded my head and let her keep going. I began to caress her lower back and soft thighs. I was getting excited, but I couldn't help myself. She was too sexy not to. She growed her hair back out and it flowed past her shoulders. She bit her lips as she fluttered her eyelashes. Still massaging my shoulders. 

I moved my hands up. Rubbing on her upper back, she moved closer letting her large stomach bump into mine. She kissed me more aggressively and smiled. She must have felt me. She reached down under my pants and grabbed it. Touching it the way I liked it. It sent chills down my spine and I almost let go. 

”No, not yet. You have to wait. ”

”Yes, ma’am.”

”Take it all off, Logan.” 

She pointed to my pants. I complied. I liked her when she was controlling. 

She saw me at attention and began to rub herself on it.

”You're killing me ’Roro.” 

”I know.” 

She smirked and took her nails and began to scratch me all over. It sounds strange but I liked the feeling. I whimpered like a lost puppy. 

She then slapped me as hard as she could. I liked the pain and the sting. Especially when ’Roro did it. It was something about her. She then pointed to her neck. She wanted me to choke her. Not something I would do to a pregnant woman, but she demanded. She said the baby would be fine. I put my hands around her neck and applied light pressure until she said stop. 

She then slipped off her panties and stuffed them in my mouth. She leaned back, ready to take me in. I gripped on to her hips and slowly thrusted deeply. We moaned in unison as she dug her nails into my back. 

”Harder Logan!” 

I gave her everything I could before finally letting go. I pulled her into my arms and on top of me before covering us with the blanket. 

And taking her drool covered underwear out of my mouth. 

”I love you ’Roro.” I looked into her blue eyes and asked her to marry me.

”I'm not prepared as much as I would like, but when we get home, I promise I'll get everything together. Until then here you go.”

I handed her a necklace with a lightning bolt. I spent a pretty penny on it, but anything for her. 

”I love it and I love you too. And I will marry you.” She kissed me again.

She shed a few tears of joy before putting on the necklace. 

”Goodnight, fiancee.”

She said that before getting closer to me, nuzzling her head into my chest and drifted off to sleep. I rubbed her stomach and looked at the moon through the car window. 

”Goodnight darlings,” I whispered to her and my kid before falling asleep myself,

just smiling. 

 


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ororo's POV???

She woke up to the sound of Logan's soft snoring and his hand on her stomach. She didn't want to move, not because she didn't want to wake him up, but because shecould lay here forever. She loved being in his embrace. His scent, his heartbeat, his warmth. His presence alone just did something to her.

He started to wake up so she stopped studying his features and closed her eyes. He gently moved her and got out the car, putting on his pants and getting in the driver's seat. She ”woke up” a few minutes later as we were arriving to a place called ”Eric’s Pub”. He parked the car and greeted her. 

He opened her door to let her out. 

”You can freshen up here, change into some clean clothes.”

He held out his hand help her out. She grabbed his hand and pulled herself out, holding on to her suspiciously larger than the average pregnant stomach with her  bag slung across her back. The thought that she could possibly be having twins was in the back of her mind but she just assumed that her pregnancy would be shorter than an average human. Twins were just something she didn't want. At least right now. 

Maybe this place would have something decent to eat. She haven't exactly had anything good while hiding out with Logan. She would be satisfied with some celery and an ice pack for her sore feet and back. Just anything to eat that wasn't canned. 

He opened the door, letting her into the bar that reeked of alcohol and throw up cleaned with harsh chemicals. She shuffled to the nearest restroom. She walked in the restroom and locked the door. It looked somewhat clean, except for the toilet and the tooth on the ground. She overheard them talking. 

”Who’s that? I've never seen you bring girls in here, just taking them out.” 

She got slightly jealous and stopped eavesdropping. She looked in the mirror, combing my hair into a ponytail with her fingers and paying attention to the light-dark circles around her eyes.

She aged a bit. She splashed water onto her face, hoping it would wipe away some of the aging. 

But anything for Logan. Anything for her child. 

She freshened up and looked for a shirt. Nothing she had fit over her bump so she borrowed one of Logan’s. He probably wouldn't mind. She slipped into her slippers and left the restroom. To her surprise, Logan was gone. She didn't think she stayed in there that long. She asked the owner if he knew where he went and he pulled out a folded map. 

She immediately noticed the serious message written in red. 

 _Logan_.

”Goddess!”

She said it with a hint of aggravation. 

She thanked him and headed for the woods, hoping to catch Logan before he did anything harmful. A strange man passed her with an American flag on his face whistled at her as he passed. It sent chills down her spine. She made her way to the area from the map upset. 

Why would he do this without telling her? Why would he just leave her to go fight some ”cowards”?

Why would he just put himself in danger like that? 

What about her, what about their child, their  _family?_

She looked around, maybe for a sign of him. She quickly saw her sign, well her billboard. There were bodies everywhere. She gasped quickly putting gasped hand over my mouth.

Did Logan do this? 

No, he couldn't have.

She wouldn't believe it. 

She saw a soaking wet Logan disappear behind the docks. She thought the sight was quite attractive, but now wasn't the time to swoon. 

She hid behind a tree trying to observe the situation. A few seconds later a boat pulled up, with the same American flagman and a friend of his. They were looking for someone. Logan?

They were talking to one another but she couldn't make out anything. Eventually, the friend of the American flagman got off of the boat onto a raft, rowing towards the boat Logan was around. As soon as he made it, the boat blew up, prompting the American flag man and a few other men to jump off the boat and swim towards the explosion.

Only the American flag man made it to shore. His partners sinking under, only leaving a stain of blood on the crystal blue water. Logan rosed out of the water, towering over the man. The man apparently named Nuke threw Logan onto a rock. 

She just wasn't going to sit there and let him get thrown around like that. Even if she was upset with him.

”Hands off, Nuke.” 

Her voice made the men look up from one another and into the direction of her voice.  Her voice demanded respect.  

She moved from the darkness and safety from the trees and shrubbery and walked towards him. It felt like anger took the wheel from her, making her feel emboldened to walk up to the bulky man and look him straight in the eye. The weather went from a beautifully clear afternoon to a murky and grey, filled with enough electricity from lighting to power a town. The thunder sounded like giants having a field day. 

”’Roro this ain't your business to handle.”

She didn't hear Logan, she just got closer to him, and took all of the lighting and electricity and focused it on Nuke, frying him. 

”’Roro stop!”

She stopped and let the blues of her eyes appear again. She came back to her senses and gained control again. 

And just like that, she felt the same dizzy feeling she felt after that time in British Columbia. She couldn't stand for much longer. The last thing she saw was Logan’s concerned face before collapsing once more onto the muddy ground, coloring her white hair with mud and fallen leaves. 

 


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Profanity)  
> I was reading over the other chapters and honestly they all suck y'all I am so sorry that I put y'all through that. But there’s honestly nothing I can do at this point so we’re gonna pull this shit together from here, try to make it less trashy, and finish up. (Maybe later I'll try to do revisions and shit like that but I really doubt it. On some real shit if you made it this far I respect and love you a lot honestly 🥺). Let's have a strong ending at least.

Logan gently picked up Ororo, picking leaves and dead grass out of her thickening hair. Although she almost killed Nuke, he did give some useful information.

1\. Someone has a bounty on an alive Logan.

2\. Viper, the Green Queen, his ex-wife, etc, was somehow involved. 

That meant they would have to go to Madripoor and nothing good comes out of there. There was so many thoughts rushing through his head. Who wanted him, and for what? Who had the money for such a large bounty? 

It was hard to admit, but he was scared. 

Terrified. 

The old Logan had nothing to lose. This is a man that has looked in Death’s nasty eye plenty of times in his drawn-out life. He was tired, sometimes feeling cursed by the fact that he just couldn't die. But now was different. He had a kid on the way. One that has a chance of being normal. Not a clone, or a case of good luck that tried to kill him. And he had a beautiful wife to be. He had a lot to lose, which was a first. But the fact that someone wanted him, alive at that, he would never be able to push that thought aside. 

But enough with that, how were they even going to Madripoor. They couldn't just walk or swim. It would be impossible. 

Then his attention shifted to a small boat, past its prime, but beggars can't choose. 

He could hear the sound of the boat’s engine humming. 

Jackpot!

The boat was surprisingly easy to get into, the door being unlocked and the keys in the ignition. He didn't smell or hear anyone, so he gently placed the resting Ororo on the spacious bed and sat in the driver seat. He noticed a wrapped cigar and slipped it into his pocket for later. He could hear the distraught boat owner running after their boat, dropping whatever glass they was holding just as he sped off. 

He drove for hours, occasionally getting up to check on Ororo, bathroom breaks, and rummaging through the compact fridge and the owner's belongings. After a while, he concluded that the owner had a strange obsession with the cartoon SpongeBob, and keeping newspaper snippets of anything superhero or villain related, especially ones dealing with mutants, or Captain America. Then again, who could resist the Star-Spangled man?

Well a lot of people, but still.

He was putting things away when heard Ororo cry his name. He quickly walked to the room she was in and realized that she was going into labor. He kept her company, telling her how excited he was. He really didn't know what to do when the time came, but he tried his best to help until she finally gave birth that night.

To their surprise, she gave birth to not only one. Their daughter Jean came first, later followed by their unexpected son. The new parents eyes filled with joy and excitement of parenthood.  

That moment didn't last for long as Logan quickly noticed something was wrong with his son. The baby's face looked as he was he was in a peaceful slumber, his chest not moving, a single pulse not flowing through his body. His body was as still as the calm blue water reflecting the moonlit sky. The child looked frozen in time as if he was a silicone doll, or a victim from Pompeii, preserved in cooled lava. Blood still flowed from his tiny hands, the cause being the claws that pierced his delicate skin. The skin, claws, and blood was now growing cold as Logan pulled the newborn to him, cradling the corpse and sobbing quietly. 

Ororo, on the other hand, was over the moon about her daughter. Even though she was still sore and uncomfortable, she was still grateful for a smooth birth and two healthy children, unknowing about the fate of her son. She softly began to sing Jean the delicate nursery rhymes from her childhood, showering her in motherly affection. Although their bonding was quickly interrupted by soft whines.

Ororo looked up from cradling their healthy baby girl.Her smile quickly disappeared, her eyes losing their joyousluster. She could feel her gut feeling tell her something was drastically wrong. Why else would someone be weeping sadly on a usual joyful occasion?

"Is everything okay?”

She looked up concerned, it was such an unusual sight, seeing Logan cry like this, especially when he was so excited at first. 

She didn't know what to expect, but she certainly wasn't expecting to be told that her son was dead. It felt like her heart snapped in two, and to add salt to the wound, she didn't get to name him, or even tell him how much mommy loved him. 

Rain began to pound against the boat, the weather quickly becoming gloomy. The weather portrayed the tragedy that happening on this boat.

Ororo gave Jean to Logan, in return holding her deceased son. The moment felt almost surreal when she held him, his cold skin contrasting her own warm touch.

Logan held Jean, her warmth and liveliness giving him some relief. Jean was a exact copy of her father, boasting his thick black hair, and blue eyes. He could already see that they would share the same stern, intimidating demeanor. Even though they were already so much alike, there was something he was appreciative that they didn't share, those damned claws. When she wrapped her dainty hand around his rough finger, he didn't notice a claw in sight, or feel one from a foot cut him.

Even though he was gone, she still treated him as if he was alive and ready to open his eyes any minute. Deep inside she felt as his death was her fault. Tears kept rolling down her cheeks, falling on various places of the baby as she observed her its features. His light wisps of white hair and full lips. She even opened the baby's eyelids, revealing a brilliant sky blue, that resembled the afternoon African skies. The baby could've have grown to be her twin if it would've had the chance.

A while after that, when everyone somewhat pulled themselves together, they discussed what to do with the body. They didn't want to wait until they got to Madripoor and risk the chance of him seeing him deteriorate, or just keep him around as if he wasn't dead, but they didn't just want to throw him overboard like a pirate that betrayed his crew mates. Instead, they wrapped the child in a pillowcase and placed him into box turned makeshift casket, saying their last goodbyes and giving their last kisses, Ororo whispering "I love you," over and over again. When they finished, Logan took a random plush SpongeBob and placed it by the baby before sealing the box with duct tape. Ororo steadily eased it into the water. The closer the box inched towards the water, the closer they slowly inched towards comfort in knowing that everything would be fine. The box touched the water and they watched as it floated away and out of sight.

Unfortunately and sadly, they can't see into the future.


End file.
